Screwing with Canon
by Trafalgar Marco
Summary: Isaiah was having a normal day, when he suddenly had to pee. This need brought him to the toilet, which was turned into a black hole. Meanwhile, in another universe, Seres and Yunan were also having a normal day, when a black hole appeared on deck. OC'S ACCEPTED! (WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE AND THEMES)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Trafalgar; Hi everyone, this is our first fanfic so we hope you like it! There might be some spelling mistakes, but we don't have a beta yet so please don't be to harsh. The main characters of this fanfic are three of our own OC's, hope you like them and become as attached to them as we are! And by the way, who here is a big fan of Law? ME! (as if you couldn't tell) *hands the mic to marco***

 **A/N: Marco; Hello all you One Piece fans out there, it's Marco here, and I hope you are ready for this amazing adventure! As Trafalgar said, we have our own OC's in here, but if you want your own OC's in here as well, just leave a comment filling out these requirements; name, looks, gender, personality, devils fruit(if they have one), how, when, where and who you want them to be introduced, their backstory, who you would like them to be friends or more with, and if they are a pirate, or a marine, or an assassin etc. We cannot promise to include every single OC that we receive but we will try our best! Give us the best of luck. (PS: we also modified Ace's devil's fruit, but you'll see, that's a surprise!)**

 ***both together* LETS BEGIN!**

Screwing the Canon

Prologue

Isaiah was in his room drawing his OC's for different anime when suddenly a strange and unusual need arises from his nether regions. It was the sudden and strange need to pee. Because of this rare and unusual need, he went downstairs to the toilet. He opened the door, pulled down the zipper of his light grey pants when suddenly he noticed that there were no longer a toilet there, just a big black hole that he just noticed that he was falling into.

Yunan and Seres were on their ship, Seres in the navigation room and Yunan in the kitchen, making food. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the main deck. They went outside to investigate, but were shocked to find a big, black hole looking portal in the air above the ship. Suddenly the hole spat out a weird looking man. He had black hair, reaching down to his lower back, with a hairclip restraining his long bangs, and his hair pulled up in a bun. He had emerald green eyes and freckles on his nose. "Who the hell are you?!" Yunan shouted at the man "Why are you here?" asked Seres, a little calmer. "Uhh...I'm Isayah, and I dont know why I'm here" Isaiah looked at the two women standing in front of him. One of them had long, white hair, with black tips. She was wearing a leather vest with a white shirt underneath. She wore dark brown leather pants, and lighter brown boots. The other woman had shoulder length hair with a blonde base, dyed light blue. She wore a long, white shirt, white shorts with heart patterns, and hideously orange and purple, long socks, and light brown flip flops. She also had a tail that was constantly moving from one side to the other. They both looked like they were about 20 years old.

 _Later that day_

A strange-looking fruit washed up at the left side of the ship. Yunan, the blue and blonde haired woman, managed to get the fruit on board. It looked like a peach, but was light blue with lots of white swirls on it. She immediately knew what it was. It was a devil's fruit. She didn't know which one it was, but she had seen it in a picture book when she was little, so she knew that it was powerful. Yunan took it to Seres to discuss who should eat it. At the end they agreed that Seres ate that one, and if they found another one, then Yunan would get it. Seres slowly started to eat the devil's fruit, and almost gagged at the nasty taste. Afterwards they went to bed, Seres and Yunan deciding to share a room, so that Isaiah could get the comfort of a bed.

 _The next day_

Seres woke up, still having the gross taste in her mouth. She stood up, walked over to her mirror to look if something was different. Nothing _looked_ different, but she felt a little different. She walked back to her bed, grabbing the glass of water standing on her nightstand. However, when she attempted to drink it, the water mysteriously started floating around the room. She then started to get an idea of what devil's fruit she had eaten the previous day. Getting dressed for the day, she took the glass of water with her and walked to the kitchen, hoping to get some breakfast before Yunan ate everything.

By the way... that new passenger... he seems strangely... what should is say?.. quiet?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but we were just trying out the website for the first time(as authors) but don't worry, we promise that further chapters will be much longer than this, as this was only a prologue. See you in the next chapter, which will hopefully be out sometime next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Trafalgar: We know we said that we'd upload next week in the last chapter but we were very busy and didn't have the ideas to write anything. We're very sorry that we couldn't keep our promise and we hope that you all will forgive us.** **  
**

 **Chapter 2**

Yunan, Seres and Isaiah were at the table in Yunan and Seres' boat, eating breakfast. They all had different taste in food, Yunan ate creay mint youghurt, Seres had tea and bread, and Isaiah had bacon and coffee. Yunan was the cook, and she was very skilled, she could make anything. "So where are you from, Isaiah?" Seres asked "Uhhh..." Seres had appearently caught him of guard. "We're from Zou" Seres moved the bread up to her mouth and took a bite.

Suddenly Yunan heard a big crash. "What was that sound?" The whole boat was shaking, causing the plates on the table to fall on the ground. All three of them ran on deck, trying to figure out what had hit them. Immeadetly They saw a big, sunflower-looking lion.

"Its the Sunny!" Isaiah shouted, looking at the boat in front of them.

"The sunny?" both of the girls looked very confused.

"What's that?"

"It's Straw Hat Luffy's Boat" Isaiah answered.

Yunan and Seres looked at Isaiah, then at each other and back at Isaiah. "How do you know that?" They were both extremely confused. "It dosn't matter, for now we gotta find out what to do" Isaiah acted like he was the captain, and Seres and Yunan didn't like it. "You are not the f*cking captain of this ship, so stop acting like it", Yunan said sharply while gritting her teeth. "Yeah, what she said" Seres added. "Ok ok, jeez just calm the f*ck down b*tches" Isaiah sighed. "Hey!"

They were pulled out of their conversation by a high pitched voice, coming from a young, red-haired woman.

"Watch where you're sailing!" the woman shouted. Yunan and Seres turned around and stared at her with murderous intent in their eyes. They could see that she was frightened, by the goosebumps on her arms. "Nami, are you ok?" they heard a young man's voice, and soon after he was standing on the deck.

He wore a straw hat, and he had a red vest and blue shorts on. He turned and looked at Yunan and Seres. Yunan's eyes widened in shock, her tail accessing his power level. **(A/N: ITS OVER 9 000!(sorry we just had to)** "Seres, this guy is very strong, you might need to use your new powers if we're fighting him" Yunan said, with a shocked expression on her face. "Got it, but let's use the power to get away instead" a smile appeared on Seres face. Seres put her hands together, closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on one thing: getting away. Big waves started to appear on the sea, and the wind sped up. "What's happening?" the red-haired woman, Nami asked.

Seres opened her eyes, and shouted "Water Water...Knock Up Stream!" Their boat was knocked up in the air, while The Sunny was violently pushed away. Seres and Yunan's ship continued to rise 'til they were above the clouds, and they rose even further into the sky.

When they finally stopped rising, they were sailing on the sky.  
"What is this?!" Yunan and Seres looked at each other, confused. Isaiah were no where to be seen. They searched the boat, but he had disappeared. Only one thing could have happened. "He snuck aboard The Straw Hat's Ship!"  
"Can't ya do somethin', Seres? I mean...Ya got us up 'ere, ya should be able to get us down" Yunan said.  
"I guess I could control the water particles in the clouds...but that would make us fall down about 10,000 kilometeres, but if you want to take the risk, then i'll do it"  
Yunan's answer came after a little while. "Do it. I don't care if we die, it's better than being up 'ere all alone..."  
Seres closed her eyes, focusing on the water particles in the clouds. The layer of clouds got thinner and thinner, until it broke, and their ship fell through.  
As they fell down, boards of the ship were ripped off, and by the time they landed, the ship was no more. However, they saw another ship not to far away. Seres raised a water stream carrying the two women. They reached the ship safely, and they heard lots off loud, rough, man voices.  
Soon after their landing they heard loud thumps. Yunan and Seres immedeatly had the same thought; _The owners of the ship was emerging._ They looked around for places to hide, but the deck was all empty. Up from the staircase came a wierd-looking man. He wore a open, purple shirt, dark blue pants, and a light blue sash around his waist. His hair was wierdly shaped too, formed as the top of a pineapple. "Marco-Chan!" Yunan shouted, both surprised and happy. "Yu" The pineapple man replied "Whatcha doin' 'ere- _yoi_?" "We just descended from the sky, and our ship was destroyed. Think ya can take us to the closest island?" "Sure, anythin' for you, Yu."

 _15 years into the past, at the moving island Zou, also known as Zunesha_

Marco, Thatch and Vista had just climbed the giant elephant. They made their way through the lively city.  
"Strangers!" A high-pitched child's voice said. "AHH!" Marco yelped, as he was glomped by a teeny-tiny-blonde-haired-lion-mink-child.  
"Yunan! Where are you?!" Thatch heard Nekomamushi shout. "Hide me!" The child begged Marco. He dematerialized, and started flying away; He didn't want to be involved with this hyperactive child. Yunan, however sprouted wings and flew after Marco, unnoticed. After flying for about ten minutes, he landed in a clearing.  
"What' your name, mister?" It was the same child voice as earlier.  
"How'd ya...?"  
"I followed you" She said, with a cute smile.  
"Now can you answer my question? I'd like to know your name"  
"Marco- _yoi_ , what's your's?"  
"Didn't you hear them? Well it's Yunan, nice to meet you, Marco-Chan"  
He gave her an unimpressed look, and sighed "Why are you so important, may I ask?"  
"Well..." It didn't look like she was going to answer.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Nekomamushi" Marco replied, with a small grin on his face  
"Fine, I'll tell you." She let out a small sigh  
"I don't really get it, but I'm appearently special because of these wings" Marco quickly scanned her body  
"But you don't have wings..." "Yes I do" Right after she said so, wings sprouted from her lower back.  
"Woah!"  
"Well...these wings are passed through the royal family...which I am appearently part of"  
As she finshed, Vista and Thatch came out of the woods "Surprised ya could keep up with 'im" Thatch said "He's pretty damn fast" "Hey kid" Vista's dark voice adressed Yunan "How old are you exactly?" "Just turned 6!" She answered energetically. Yunan walked over to Marco and glomped him again, making Vista and Thatch laugh.

 _Back to Seres and Yunan_

Seres, Yunan, Marco, and some of Marco's men were sitting around a table on deck "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Marco looked at Yunan with a friendly smile, then moved his eyes over to Seres "And might I ask who this lady is?" "I am Seres, Yunan has told me a lot about you." He nodded "Where are ya from?" "Originally from fishman island, but moved to Zou when mama died..."

 **A/N:Marco: Once again, We're very sorry that we couldn't keep our promise, we would promise that the next chapter would be sooner, but we already proved that we can't keep promises (e.e) So we will upload when the chapter is done. See ya then- _yoi!_**


End file.
